1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LC resonating component and, more specifically, to a multilayered LC resonating component for use in high-frequency electronic apparatuses such as portable telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 25, a known LC (inductance-capacitance) filter 120 comprises an integrated multilayered structure including an insulating sheet 121 having a spiral inductor conductive body 122 thereon, insulating sheets 121 having capacitor electrodes 123, 124 thereon, and an insulating cover sheet 121. The inductive body 122 is electrically connected to the capacitor electrode 123 through a via hole 125 in the insulating sheet 122.
In the prior art LC filter 120, since the inductive body 122 is parallel with the capacitor electrodes 123, 124, magnetic flux .phi. generated by the inductive body 122 in response to a current flowing therethrough is perpendicular to the capacitor electrodes 123, 124. When the magnetic flux .phi. penetrates the capacitor electrodes 123, 124, eddy currents are induced in the capacitor electrodes 123, 124, causing an eddy current loss. This lowers the Q-value of the LC filter 120. This problem gets worse as the separation between the inductor conductive body 122 and the capacitor electrode 123 decreases, which places constraints on the permissible thinness of the LC filter.